Heartless
The Heartless are beings of Darkness, born when a Heart is consumed by it and they are the recurring major antagonists in the Kingdom Hearts videogame series. Pureblood Heartless are natural creatures that balance out the Light within the world, however Emblem Heartless are unnatural and throw the worlds into chaos as they actively seek to destroy the Light. Origins The Heartless are born from pure Darkness itself. When a heart is stolen or consumed with hate, the darkness inside it consumes the heart, forming a Heartless. The body and soul then form what is called a Nobody, if the consumed person's will is strong enough. There are two types of Heartless in the series; Pureblood Heartless, which are born directly from hearts, and Emblem Heartless, which are born from a machine that collects darkness and can artificially recreate the heart-stealing process. Ansem's Studies Ansem the Wise, ruler of Radiant Garden, studied the Heartless. Ansem's Reports The Ansem Reports can be collected by Sora throughout the games. They were written by Ansem and contain information on the Heartless. In Kingdom Hearts II, they also contain information on Organization XIII. In the manga, Sora once turned into a Heartless until his friends change him back to normal. Xehanort Ansem's six apprentices aided in the study of the heart. The apprentices became corrupted by the darkness. Their leader was Xehanort. The apprentices all became Heartless and their Nobodies formed the group, Organization XIII. They also created a machine that created Heartless and branded them with a special seal. Types *Heartless in italics appears only in'' the ''Final Mix ''or ''Re: ''versions of the games. *Heartless in '''bold' are bosses Pureblood Heartless *Shadow *Gigas Shadow *Mega-Shadow *Flower Rider *Shadow Sora *Darkball *Invisible *Orcus *Bit Sniper *Neoshadow *Novashadow *Gargoyle Knight *Gargoyle Warrior *Massive Possessor *Shadow Glob *Blox Bug *Danger Bug *Metal Bug *Prize Bug *'AntiSora' *'Darkside' *'Dark Follower' *''Darkside Subspecies'' *'Possessor' *'Thresholder' *'Shadow Stalker' *'Dark Thorn' *''Hunter of the Dark'' Emblem Heartless *Soldier *''Stealth Soldier'' *Deserter *Sergeant *Commander *Air Soldier *Large Body *Fat Bandit *Red Nocturne *Blue Rhapsody *Yellow Opera *Green Requiem *''Black Ballade'' *Silver Rock *Emerald Blues *Crimson Jazz *''Spring Metal'' *Scarlet Tango *Grey Caprice *Striped Aria *Sapphire Elegy *Pink Concerto *Turquoise March *Emerald Serenade *Watermelon *Large Watermelon *Fireworks *Large Fireworks *Powerwild * Bouncywild *''Sniperwild'' *''SniperwildBandit *Red Bandit *Head Bandit *Pot Spider *Barrel Spider *Pot Scorpion'' *Search Ghost *''Grand Ghost'' *Hover Ghost *Carrier Ghost *Living Pod *Sheltering Zone *Sea Neon *Screwdiver *''Missilediver'' * Aquatank *''Jet Balloon'' *Gargoyle *Wight Knight *Pirate *Air Pirate *''Air Viking'' *Battleship *Wyvern *Tailbunker *Avalanche *Wavecrest *Phantomtail *Windstorm *Dustflier *Defender *Eliminator *Wizard *White Mushroom *Black Fungus *Rare Truffle *''Pink Agaricus'' *Gold Tricholoma *Angel Star *''Chimera'' *Creeper Plant *Dire Plant *Fire Plant *Blizzard Plant *Poison Plant *Crescendo *Rainy Loudness *Flare Note *Bubble Beat *Tornado Step *Trick Ghost *''Magic Phantom'' *Rabid Dog *Snapper Dog *Bully Dog *Hook Bat *''Perplex'' *Bookmaster *''Runemaster'' *Barrier Master *Minute Bomb *Skater Bomb *Storm Bomb *Detonator *Hammer Frame *''Iron Hammer'' *Bulky Vendor *Rare Vendor *Fortuneteller *Cannon Gun *''Silent Launcher'' *Ice Cannon *Switch Launcher *Jumbo Cannon *Rapid Thruster *Driller Mole *Lance Soldier *''Lance Warrior'' *Morning Star *Spiked Crawler *Scorching Sphere *Fiery Globe *Icy Cube *Snowy Crystal *Luna Bandit *Graveyard *Toy Soldier *Aeroplane *Hot Rod *''Mad Bumper'' *Assault Rider *Nightwalker *Bolt Tower *Magnum Loader *Strafer *Devastator *''Reckless'' *Living Bone *Shaman *''Necromancer'' *Aerial Knocker *''Aerial Champ'' *Armored Knight *Surveillance Robot *Guardian *Destroyer *Large Armor *Clay Armor *Solid Armor *Land Armor *Cymbal Monkey *Tricky Monkey *Air Battler *Aerial Master *Artful Flyer *Sky Grappler *Creepworm *Zip Slasher *Dual Blade *Heat Saber *Chill Ripper *Blitz Spear *Stalwart Blade *Jewelry Bag *Gold Coin Bag *Charcoal Bag *Achoo Mole *Wobble Tiptoe *'Guard Armor' *'Opposite Armor' *'Red Armor' *'Powered Armor' *''Guard Armor Subspecies'' *'Trickmaster' *'Crimson Prankster' *'Stealth Sneak' *'Sneak Army' *'Veil Lizard' *'Lurk Lizard' *'Pot Centipede' *'Parasite Cage' *'Behemoth' *''Destroyed Behemoth'' *''Arch Behemoth'' *'Phantom' *'Kurt Zisa' *'Illuminator' *'Prison Keeper' *'Volcanic Lord' *'Blizzard Lord' *'Storm Rider' *'Grim Reaper' *'Groundshaker' *''Mushroom XIII'' *'Antlion' *'Infernal Engine' *Archer (Infernal Engine) *'Tentaclaw' *'Leechgrave' *'Ruler of the Sky' Special Heartless *Robed Figure *'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness' *'World of Chaos' *'Sora's Heartless: Neo Darkside' *'Sora's Heartless: True Form' *'Sora's Heartless: Offshoots' * Sora's Heartless: Shadow Gummi Heartless *Heartless Ship *Crawler *Dragonfly *Driller *Hunter *Hunter-X *'Pirate Ship' *Ghost (Heartless) *Ghoul *Reaper's Wheel *Submarine Category:Monsters Category:Dark Forms Category:Hostile Species Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Bosses Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Creature Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Fragment Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains